Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates generally to a method and system for network coding, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, relating to a system, apparatus, and method for rateless and pollution-attack-resilient network coding.
Description of the Related Art
A source wishes to multicast information to a set of terminals over a network. The technique of network coding, i.e., allowing routers to mix the information in packets before forwarding them, is able to maximize network throughput, improve robustness against packet losses, and can be efficiently implemented in a distributed manner. However, network coding is vulnerable to packet transmission errors caused by adversarial jamming, as one single corrupted packet may pollute many more others in the process of mixing.
The use of coding approach to correct adversarial errors for network coding systems has been introduced, and capacity achieving code constructions are studied for various adversary and network models. However, coding schemes usually need to assume a given capacity of the network and a number of links controlled by the adversary, for the purposes of code design, encoding and decoding.
This assumption may be overly restrictive in many practical settings. For example, estimating the network capacity may be costly; the capacity may change over time; and the number of links controlled by the adversary may not be available. To address this issue, rateless network error correction codes, i.e., coding schemes that do not require prior knowledge of the network and adversary parameters, are studied. However, designing low-complexity rateless coding schemes is still an open problem.
Therefore, there is need for providing a rateless network error correction codes that have low-complexity. There is also a need to have a reliable multicast over a network in the presence of adversarial errors.